One Night, Big Consequences
by kjs2259
Summary: Clarissa Fray has hated Jace Wayland for as long as she could remember. When they have one night together, which results in an undesirable outcome, can they put their pasts aside? AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clarissa Fray has hated Jace Wayland for as long as she could remember. All through the school years, she was the artsy, quiet girl with an attitude while he was the cocky, womanizer jock. When they have an accidental one night stand one night, which results in undesirable consequences, can they put their differences aside for their baby? AH/OOC **

Clary felt herself bending over the toilet bowl for what seemed like the one hundredth time this morning. She didn't even know how there was anything left in her stomach for her to empty into the toilet. She sighed, and got up as all the contents went down the drain. She walked over to the sink as she picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth thoroughly. After she was done, she went back down into her bedroom and put her cool washcloth back onto her forehead. Looking around for her cell phone, she dialed the familiar number.

"Clarissa Ann Fray! Where are you? Imogene's pissed." Isabelle Lightwood, Clary's lifelong best friend answered the phone.

"I'm sick. Can you tell Imogene I've got the flu?" Clary asked hoping she didn't have to talk directly to her bitchy boss.

"No way, you're on your own there." Isabelle said, snickering.

"Izzy!" Clary whined.

"Gee, Clary. You are a devious one this morning, aren't you? I wish I would've thought to fake the flu today. Then again, I've already used that excuse. I wouldn't expect that from you though, Miss. Kiss Ass." Isabelle said, and Clary could tell she was smirking on the other side of the phone.

"I'm not faking! I'm—oh shit!" Clary said hurriedly, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She hurriedly ran into the bathroom, and repeated the process. Five minutes later, she picked up the phone again. "Sorry, Izzy."

"You really are sick?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course I'm sick, Isabelle! Why would I purposely miss a day of work? You know I can't afford to do that." Clary said irritably.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I'm going to skip work and then come up to check on you. You don't sound good." Isabelle said sounding worried, which gave Clary satisfaction for a moment before she added, "Plus it gives me a good excuse to miss work."

"Isabelle.." Clary said, exasperated.

Isabelle just cackled and hung up the phone.

JPOV

"Dude, I bet you can't make that shot." Sebastian Verlac motioned to the half court mark on the basketball court.

Jace Wayland just smirked, picked up the basketball, went to half court, and arched the ball in.

_Swoosh._

Sebastian groaned. "Do you have to be good at _everything?_"

"It's flattering you think that good of me, Seb." Jace said, picking up his water bottle and taking a big gulp. "I mean, I already know that, but it's good to see people are catching on."

"Asshole." Sebastian muttered.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser, Sebbie." Jace said while putting on a fake pout.

Sebastian rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Do you ever turn it off?"

"What are you referring to? My sexiness, my wit? I could keep naming my good attributes, but the list is pretty much endless." Jace said, grinning widely.

"Is being a douche on that list?" Sebastian muttered sarcastically.

"Me? A douche? Never." Jace said innocently.

"Yeah, right." Sebastian remarked just as innocently. "Jace Wayland, never drinks, gambles, or has sex with random women. He's just the perfect angel boy." He shook his head sorrowfully. "Karma is going to come and bite you in the ass some day, man."

"Wow, karma must be feisty. Can I get her number? I'm not usually into that kind of stuff though.." Jace said while walking to his Lamborghini Reventon.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes again as he got into the passenger seat. "But you're apparently into Clary Fray?"

"Clary Fray.." Jace murmured, trying to place her face.

"Short, about five one, red hair?" Sebastian said with wide eyes. "Do you really sleep with that many women?"

"Yes." Jace replied simply.

Clary Fray. Of course Jace remembered her. They went to the same high school, and he had teased her endlessly for her long, red, curly hair. He smiled as he remembered his old nickname for her. Pippi. On more than one occasion, she had snapped back at him. Even though he would never admit it, that's what he liked about her. He knew she hated him, and she had a good reason to. She had basically made her high school years a living hell. That hadn't stopped her when they had met at Pandemonium, a club downtown a few weeks ago, though.

_Flashback_

_Jace sat at the bar at Pandemonium, bored out of his mind. A few girls had already come on to him, even though he had only been here for five minutes. He ignored them all; right now he really didn't feel like hanging around a brainless bimbo. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he saw a flash of red. As he studied it a little closer, he realized it was a girl. A petite, but well endowed girl. He felt his brain perk up in interest. She didn't look like all the other brain dead moron girls in the club. She didn't dress over slutty, but in a way that made her look sexy as hell and made Jace want to take that short little dress off. As she turned her body the other way, her emerald green eyes met his, and he instantly recognized her._

_Clary Fray._

_She just stared at him, and then made her way over towards the bar. She settled into the chair next to his, and motioned for the bartender to come over._

"_One shot of tequila, please." She ordered, looking over at him hardly. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?"_

"_I always stare at beautiful women." Jace answered coyly._

"_Well, I would stop doing that. You look like a freak." Clary answered, downing her shot quickly, before motioning for another._

"_But a sexy one." Jace reminded her. "Is there a reason you're suddenly drinking like an alcoholic who just found the key to your liquor cabinet after five years?"_

"_I need the liquor to be near you." Clary said, downing yet another shot._

"_You're the one that came up to me." Jace reminded her._

"_Yes, but you're in the same room as me." Clary said, rolling her eyes._

"_Look, I know you're attraction to me is hard to ignore, but this is ridiculous." He said, smirking._

"_Me, attracted to you? Wow, Blondie. You're more twisted than I thought." Clary remarked, smirking right back at him._

_That remark made the final decision for him. He had to have her now. He had never had a woman so vehemently refuse him before, and he would never live it down if that happened. Clarissa Fray was a challenge and Jace was determined to win that challenge._

"_Ten bucks I can hold my liquor better than you." Jace said, ordering a few shots of tequila for himself._

"_Are you honestly challenging me, Jace? I always win my bets. You're going down." Clary said, determined._

_End of Flashback_

Jace ran his head through his hair, trying to get rid of the memory. That night was one of the most fun nights he had ever spent in his life. After the drinking contest, (which he won, by the way, after Clary had surrendered.) Things had gotten pretty heated.

_Flashback_

_Jace led Clary by the hand out of his car, and into the doors of his expensive penthouse. Clary turned and looked at him with wide eyes, and murmured something that sounded like "rich bastard." She sat down on his couch, seemingly right at home. _

"_Are you going to just stand there all night?" Clary asked with a slight slur to her voice._

"_Are you going to keep that dress on all night?" Jace retorted slyly, before sitting on the couch next to her. He tried not to notice how her dress was riding up, so now it was bunched up at the top of her thighs. Jace almost groaned with frustration and lust._

"_No way, this dress it killing me. Tell me, can you untie it? I can't reach the knot." Clary said innocently as she turned so that her back was facing him._

_Jace brought his hands up to her neck, and slowly and torturously undid the knot. He leaned down, so that his lips were at her shoulder, and kissed it gently._

"_So, do you want a tee shirt or something? I wouldn't want you to get cold." He said as he got up from the couch, leaving her dumbfounded. He had to admit, he wanted Clary. But if he was going to tease him, he would tease her._

"_No thanks." Clary said as she shimmied out of her tight dress, leaving her only in a pair of lace black bra and panties. _

"_Clary.." Jace groaned in frustration._

"_What do you want, Jace?" Clary asked, even though she was hammered, asked him genuinely. _

"_You know what I want." He said, making his way towards her._

"_No." Clary said, stepping back. "I want to hear you say it." _

"_I want you, Clary." Jace said, finally putting his arms around her and kissing her roughly._

_End of Flashback_

That night with Clary was the most mind blowing sex he had ever experience. He hadn't told anyone, not even Sebastian or his other best friends Alec Lightwood or Magnus Bane. His cell phone rang suddenly, pulling him out of his haze.

"Hello?" Jace answered, not even bothering to check the caller i.d.

"Jace?" A female voice started hesitantly. "It's Clary. Clary Fray."

"Clary." Jace said in satisfaction. "Are you already calling to set up another booty call? Wow, I didn't know I was that hard to resist."

"Oh, shut up, you asshat." She snapped, sounding irritated.

"Someone's cranky this afternoon. Let me guess. It's that time of the month? Sorry, I can't help you there." He said as he walked into his penthouse.

"No, Jace." She said, sounding like she was explaining to a five year old. "That's precisely it. I haven't gotten my time of the month."

"Wait..what?" He asked, panicking.

"You really should have paid more attention in health class. Jace Wayland doesn't know everything about women. Go figure. I bet that damaged your huge ego." She said snidely.

"Clary, are you saying you're.." Jace trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Pregnant? Yes, Jace. And you're the lucky winner of that prize." Clary said, hanging up the phone.

**Done! I know I should be writing my other fic, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. I don't know how good it is, but we shall see..**

**Review Review Review! **

**Lots of reveiws=Happy me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews so far!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

CPOV

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Clary stared at the large clock in the doctor's office. Why was it so loud? She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Today was her first ultrasound appointment to see her baby. Her appointment was supposed to be at two o' clock sharp, but it was now two ten, and no Doctor Starkweather. Just as she was about to go up to the nurse's station yet again to see if he was ready yet, the door from the outside swung open, and none other than Jace Wayland came into the door. He looked around the empty room, before his eyes settled on her. He winked cockily, and Clary rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her.

"You're late." Clary said simply.

"Traffic. We do live in New York City, you know." Jace said in the same simple tone.

"Better late than never, I suppose." She said stiffly, feeling very uncomfortable as he shifted so that their thighs were touching.

"Too bad you're period didn't feel that way." Jace mumbled.

"Look, if you don't want to be here, I completely understand.." She started hesitantly.

"No, I want to see little Jace Junior." Jace said, smirking lightly as he put his hand on her stomach. "Is something the wrong? You're being surprisingly nice to me today."

Clary swatted his hand away. "Get your hand off my stomach, asshat. And there's no way in hell we're naming him Jace Junior."

"That's more like it." Jace smiled. "And why not Jace Junior?"

"Because it's going to be a girl." She said, as if it should have been obvious.

Jace snorted, amused. "Right."

Clary just exhaled angrily, and sat back in her chair, inching slightly away from Jace. After all, the last time she had sat that close next to him, she had gotten herself _pregnant. _But it wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to her baby coming into the world. It's just when she imagined her first child, she imagined a husband, a nice house, and a stable job. She definitely didn't imagine having a one night stand with a man that she hated, who tortured her for all of her high school years, when she was only fresh out of college. Suddenly, the doctor's door opened and a middle aged man stepped out. He was of average height, and had dark hair with silver streaks in it.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm so sorry for the wait. Mr. and Mrs. Wayland?"

Clary's eyes widened. "No, not—Wayland. I—I—mean, he's Wayland, but I—I—"

"She just wishes she was, isn't that right, sweet pea?" Jace asked, mock sweetly.

"Yeah, never." Clary snapped, giving him a hard look. "We're not married."

"Yet." Jace added, winking at the doctor.

Doctor Starkweather just looked at them, confused, before sweeping his hand in the direction of the door "Shall we go see your baby?"

Clary looked at Jace discreetly, before pulling him by the hand into the doctor's office. He seemed surprised by the contact at first, but then he curled his fingers around her hand. "Jesus, woman. You're going to pull my arm off."

"Good. It'll do you good to lose a limb." She said as she forced him to sit down on the hard red chair in the ultrasound room. "Now, listen. I want you to behave. No innuendos, no sarcastic jokes, no pretending we're a couple, for God's sake."

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun?" Jace slightly whined.

"I wish I would've thought to ruin the fun when little Winifred was conceived." Clary mumbled quietly.

"Winifred? Really? Even Jace Junior is better than that." He said, putting his feet on the table in front of them.

"Winifred is a very beautiful name." Clary protested.

"Maybe for an eighty year old woman. How about.. Sarah?" Jace suggested.

"That's got to be one of the most generic names." Clary said as the technician started to rub the gel on her belly. "Oh! Cold!"

"Sarah is definitely better than Winifred. Winifred Wayland. Not much of a ring to it." Jace said stubbornly.

"Who said her last name is going to be Wayland? I'm not married to you, her name can be Winifred Fray." Clary rolled her eyes, as if he were an imbecile.

"Would you like to see your baby now?" The technician asked, quieting down the impending argument.

"Sure." Jace said, completely at ease, unlike Clary whose heart was practically jumping out of her chest.

The screen lit up as the technician put the small controller-like thing on Clary's stomach. It started out as all black, with a few smudges of gray or white. Then, it settled, and there was a tiny little white spot in the middle of the screen. Clary gasped as she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes. Her baby. There, on the screen, it looked so tiny and fragile, only being twelve weeks old. She knew that gradually he or she would get bigger and bigger, but at this moment, this baby relied solely on her. Whatever she did, would affect her baby.

"He looks like a peanut." Jace said, completely breaking through her train of thoughts.

"Way, to ruin the moment, Jace." Clary said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well, he kind of does. You have to admit it." He said, tracing the outline of their baby on the small television screen. And he was right; he kind of did look like a peanut.

Clary laughed quietly. "I'll give you that. But this is the only time I'll ever agree with you on anything."

"We haven't agreed on anything in the twenty three years I've known you; I doubt we'll be agreeing about anything soon." Jace said with half of a smirk on his face.

"Would you like a picture?" The technician asked politely.

"Yes, I'd like that very much, thank you." Clary said with a smile.

"I'd like one too, if you don't mind." Jace said almost hesitantly.

When he saw Clary's questioning glance, he just shrugged. "I want a picture of Peanut, too."

Clary laughed, rubbing her stomach where it wasn't covered with goo. "Did you hear that, baby? Your daddy is naming you after food now."

As the nurse cleaned off her stomach, she took a moment to study her little bump. She was almost three months along, but because of her petite size, she wasn't ballooning out quite as noticeably yet, for which she was grateful. She still hadn't told her mother and father yet, and she was dreading that conversation. Not so much with her mother, because her mother had always been more understanding of her parents. But her father, was a very strict and "old school" man. When he found out his little girl got knocked up because of a one night stand, he was probably going to disown her, and murder Jace. Not that she was particularly upset about that latter part, but still.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Clary asked Jace, who was staring at her stomach with intensity.

"Are you kidding? Michael and Celine Wayland would have a heart attack. Especially because of the situation in which little Peanut was little conceived." Jace said while running a hand through his tousled blond hair.

"Same here. I mean, my parents probably wouldn't get so pissed if I was engaged, or had a boyfriend at least, but obviously I don't have either of those." Clary said with a resigned sigh.

Jace's head snapped up suddenly, and his eyes twinkled deviously. "What if you did?"

"What?" Clary said in confusion.

"I could be your fiancée!" He said excitedly.

"Um, no offense angel, but I just learned how to be in the same room as you without puking my guts out. I don't see me marrying you anytime in the near future. Or, actually ever." She said as if he were insane.

"Well, I wouldn't want to marry you either. You drool in your sleep. But that wasn't what I was thinking." Jace said, while opening her car door for her.

"But you just said—"

"I could be your _fake _fiancée. You know, so our parents don't keel over when they hear the news." He said as he climbed into the passenger seat next to her.

"Why are you in my car?" Clary asked, somewhat repulsed, somewhat curious.

Jace just shrugged. "I took a taxi here. Now, just consider it."

"Consider you being my fake fiancée?" She said, slightly afraid at the word.

"Obviously that is what we were just discussing, wasn't it?" Jace said with a roll of his eyes.

Clary gnawed on her lip, thinking about the situation. Obviously, it was more ideal than her father disowning her when he found out. And it wasn't as if they would actually have to live together or anything, which was also a plus.

"Fine, but you have to propose to me." Clary said finally.

"Will you marry me, Clary?" Jace asked sarcastically. "I can't live, or breathe, or do bodily functions without you!"

"Bastard." Clary muttered. "I mean, you have to propose to me romantically. Put some thought into it. Maybe if you deflated that ego of yours, you would have room in your head to think."

"I like my inflated head, thank you very much." Jace said. "Pull over here. I have to go think of a proposal that will sweep you off your feet."

Clary silently did as she was told. "See you, ass."

"You really should get some new insults. I am your fiancée now." Jace said as he started to get out of the car.

"I could still say no." Clary reminded him with a smug grin on her face.

"And I could still go off and tell my parents everything right now, causing them to go off and tell you parents." Jace said just as smugly.

She felt her eyes narrow. "You wouldn't dare."

Jace just smirked, and said. "Bye, baby. I'll call you later for our plans tonight."

Clary just groaned as soon as he was out of the car. As she started the short drive back to her apartment, she started thinking about Jace. Sure, he was still an arrogant little prick who got under her skin ninety nine percent of the time, but she didn't hate him as much as before. She just had to accept the fact that he was probably going to be in her life for a long, long time because of little Peanut. Whether she liked it or not, he was in her life to stay.

As she opened up her apartment door, she was bombarded with questions from Isabelle.

"How did it go? Did you get a picture of the ultrasound? What did the baby look like?"

Clary laughed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "It went fine. Yes, I got a picture. It's in my purse. And you really can't tell what the baby looks like right now, Izzy. I'm going to go take a nap."

Ignoring Isabelle's protests, Clary went into her room and sunk into the nice, fluffy bed. It felt like absolute heaven. She fell asleep quickly, into the land of dreams.

_Clary suddenly found herself blinded by white. She started to rub her eyes, only to find that she couldn't, because there was something in her arms. She glanced down at her lap, and was surprised to find a little blue bundle in her arms. As she brought her hand up to stroke the baby's cheek, his eyes opened, revealing her exact color of emerald green. He had Jace's curly blond hair, and he looked like an angel._

_"He's going to be the ladies man when he grows up. I can feel it." A male voice said, and Clary looked up and identified it as Jace. He looked tired, as though he spent the whole night awake._

_"Just like his dad?" Clary said with a smile, infatuated with her little baby._

_Jace's smile flashed, showing all of his white teeth. "Exactly."_

Suddenly, her cell phone went off, startling her. She opened it up curiously, and looked at the screen. **One New Text Message**, it read. As she opened it up and read the words in the text, she smiled lightly.

**Meet me at Turtle Pond, in Central Park.**

**-Jace**

**

* * *

**

**Donee! Tell me in a review what you want to happen in this story!**

**Review if you love Jace down on one knee ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I love all the reviews so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MI, or the proposal.  
**

JPOV

Jace walked down the streets of New York City, trying to decide how to perform this "dream proposal" to Clary. He had no idea of what she would like, not to mention what type of ring she wanted. He was supposed to get a ring, right? When they went up to visit their parents, they would have to see a ring. He looked across the street, and saw a sign advertising the store, Tiffany and Co. Before crossing the street, he hurriedly pulled out a phone and called the expert.

"Magnus Bane the Magnificent." Magnus's silky voice came through the speakers.

"Magnus, I need your help." Jace said, running across the street quickly.

"Jace Wayland needs my help? Did hell put in an ice rink already?" Magnus replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I would go there, but Satan still has that restraining order against me." Jace retorted back. "Listen. Can you meet me at Tiffany's?"

"I don't know where your girlfriend lives."

"Tiffany's, the _jewelry _store." Jace said impatiently before ending the call.

Jace took a minute to take in his surroundings. He was surrounded by..sparkles and glitter . It looked like a Magnus paradise. He began to look at the displays, curious. There was a section named "Engagement Rings", so Jace looked over there. There must have been over one hundred different kinds of rings there, of all different kinds of shapes and sizes.

"Can I help you, sir?" A female voice asked, making Jace's head turn. A petite girl stood in front of him. She had long, dark, black hair, and looked slightly Asian.

"Yeah. I don't know what kind of ring to get my..girlfriend." Jace said, uncertain of what to call Clary.

"Well that's my job." The girl smiled friendlily. "I'm Aline, by the way."

"I'm Jace." He smiled back.

"So, what kind of ring are you looking for?" Aline asked, leading him over to her computer.

"He wants a cushion diamond, with a diamond band." Magnus said, suddenly appearing behind Jace.

"I don't even know what that looks like." Jace said, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Here," Aline said, pointing to the computer screen.

The computer screen showed a gaudy, fancy looking ring. It looked nice, and nine girls out of ten would love it. It had a lot of diamonds, and Jace could just picture it on anyone's hand.

Just not Clary's.

"No. I need something simpler. It's just not Clary." Jace said finally.

Magnus looked at him incredulously for a moment before turning back to Aline. "Do you still have that gorgeously styled Tiffany Novo?"

Aline nodded her head, and typed in the words into the search box. A picture of a simple, yet beautiful ring came up on the screen. It had a diamond band, and had one, sparkling diamond on it. It was entirely Clary's taste.

"I'll take this one." Jace said certainly.

"Okay," Aline smiled. "What size?"

"Size?" Jace said, perplexed.

"You don't know her ring size?" Magnus asked, looking like he was about to have a heart attack, or a brain aneurysm. "How can you not know her ring size?"

"I didn't know they came in different sizes." Jace said back, immediately regretting his words.

"Of _course _they come in different sizes, idiot! Do you think we all have the same size fingers?" Magnus exclaimed, fanning his face. "Who are you marrying, anyway?"

"Clary." Jace mumbled.

"Clary? As in Clary Fray, the girl that you have a burning hatred for, although I always chalked it down to sexual tension." Magnus massaged his temples wearily. "This is too much."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jace muttered, turning back to Aline. "What size do you think a five foot one girl, about one hundred pounds would be?"

"She's a size five. Even I know that." Alec's voice suddenly wafted into the room.

"Alec?" Jace asked, turning around to face his childhood friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Magnus just ran out of our apartment muttering stuff about pigs flying and hell freezing over, so I tagged along." He glanced over at Magnus, who was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Why are you buying an engagement ring for Clary, anyway?"

"It's a long story." Jace replied, feeling a headache coming on. "Look, I'll take the ring. I need to get out of this glittery, girly smelling place. It's worse than Magnus' place."

* * *

Jace, Magnus, and Alec all sat in the pizza parlor, Magnus and Alec still looking shocked after Jace had told them the whole story. Jace just smirked, and picked up his pizza, and took a huge bite. When he was done chewing, he spoke up. "I need your help, again."

"We are so not going to deal with her Dad for you, man." Alec said, shaking his head in pity.

"Clary wants me to do this dream proposal for her, and I have no idea what to do." Jace replied, ignoring the last remark.

"Three words: Roses, violins, and glitter." Magnus said casually.

"No way, Maggie. That's just cheesy." Jace replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Okay, how about you have a path of candles leading up to you, along with rose pedals, of course. She walks up the paths, and finds you on one knee, surrounded by candles, with a bouquet of roses, and the ring?" Magnus sighed. "That's, just the perfect way to propose."

Alec shook his head shamefully, and looked at Jace. "Just be yourself. Go with your instincts."

"I don't know what she would like!" Jace protested.

"She likes to go to that place, oh what's it called, Magnus? That pond in Central Park?"

"Turtle Pond." Magnus said absentmindedly. "Oh, Oh! Line the path with rose petals—"

"What is it with rose petals that gets you so excited, Magnus? I'm not doing anything with roses." Jace said, getting up from the table. "Look, I'll think of something. See you later."

* * *

CPOV

Clary looked at the text message once more, then walked out into the kitchen, finding a very bored looking Isabelle.

"Clary," Isabelle said, her face suddenly lighting up.

"No, no." Clary said, backing up. She knew that look. It was the I'm-Going-To-Torture-You-By-Putting-On-Makeup-And-Ridiculous-Hooker-Clothes look.

"Please?" Isabelle asked with a pout. "Jace called me and told me everything. I have to dress you up!"

"Did he specifically say those words?" Clary asked, still backing up.

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing. The last time you dressed me up; I ended up having sex with him. We don't want that to happen again, seeing as it turned out so swell the last time, do we?"

"Pretty please, Clary? Just think about how it will make him squirm." Isabelle pleaded, advancing on her.

Clary's back hit the wall. _Shit. _

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Isabelle had deemed her worthy enough to go out. The outfit wasn't as bad as she was expecting, Isabelle had dressed her in a flowing, light gray tank top, with black skinny jeans. Her hair and makeup weren't horrendous, either. Isabelle had put her flaming red hair and loose curls, so they flowed down her back gently. Her makeup was neutral, not looking overly trashy. There was only one part in the ensemble that Clary had protested on.

The shoes.

Isabelle had insisted that Clary wear bright red, four inch heels. Clary had protested, saying that she would break an ankle in those. Isabelle had all but pushed her out the door, leaving her to either wear the ridiculously tall shoes, or go barefoot. After a few curses, in which Isabelle just responded with her evil cackle, Clary set off towards Central Park.

It was a nice night out, barely any clouds. If it weren't New York City, Clary would probably even be able to see an immense amount of stars. Even through the smog, and the thin clouds, though, Clary could see a few bright stars twinkling in the night.

The walk to Central Park from her apartment was a short one, for which she was grateful. Her shoes were already starting to hurt her feet, and she hoped that whatever Jace was planning involved sitting down, or at least no walking.

As she neared Turtle Pond, she saw some lanterns lighting in the distance. Intrigued, she picked up her pace a little more, despite her protesting ankles. Jace stood under the gazebo, checking his phone nonchalantly. He glanced up as she neared, probably hearing her footsteps. He smirked at her, and came up to meet her halfway.

"Hey, Pippi, hey, Peanut." He said towards her stomach.

"Hey, Blondie." Clary said, rolling her eyes. "So, what have you got planned?"

"Come with me." Jace said, walking off.

Clary followed him, curious. They stood underneath the huge gazebo awkwardly. "So.."

Jace pulled a brown paper bag out behind one of the benches. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh my God, yes. Isabelle wouldn't let me eat anything before I left." Clary said, collapsing onto the nearest bench.

"Here," Jace said, handing her a sandwich. "It's not poisoned, I swear. Isabelle didn't make it."

Clary took a bite out of the sandwich. "Yum."

Jace cleared his throat, causing Clary to look up at him. He took out the velvet black box that had been in his pocket. Clary's eyes widened fractionally. "Wait! You've got to get down on your knee!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not getting down on my knee."

Clary looked at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"I'm not getting down on my knee. I wouldn't want to get my new jeans dirty." Jace said, smirking.

Clary sighed, defeated. "Such a mistake. Okay. I'm ready."

Jace grinned, before staring. "So, Clary.."

"Yes, Jonathon?" She said with exaggerated superiority.

Jace chuckled briefly at her expression on her face. "Don't make me laugh. Clary, will you,um,marry me?"

Clary looked him straight in the eyes, before slapping him across the face. "No."

"Oh, my God." Jace said exasperatedly. "I did everything right! And what was the slap for?"

Clary looked at him as though he lost his mind. "Well, what do you mean, "Will you, um, marry me?" Oh!Oh, my God! You should've got on your knee! Maybe I wouldn't have slapped you on the face if you would've been on your knee! You're supposed to be proposing to me, Jace. Act a little. For the love of God, Jace! You're supposed to be madly in love with me, and convincing me to give up my freedom, and trust in a thing that fails as often as it succeeds!"

He watched her while she ranted, before finally putting a hand over her mouth, successfully silencing her. " Just shut up! Here. I want to marry you because the first time I saw you, you're the first person that I want to look at when I wake up in the morning and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight. Because the first time that I saw these hands,I couldn't imagine not being able to hold them." He said softly, causing Clary to soften just a bit. For a moment, she almost imagined the proposal to be real.

"And, because that was a whole load of shit, and our whole engagement is going to be faked, so there really isn't much point in this proposal. So will you...Um...marry me?"

Clary looked up at the sky, for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Definitely. Maybe. I have to think about it."

Jace smirked, sliding the ring onto her finger. She gasped, looking at it with wide eyes. "How much did this cost you?"

"Don't worry about it." Jace replied vaguely.

"You didn't have to buy an expensive ring, Jace—"

"I know I didn't." Jace said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, a light drizzle started up, and Clary glanced up at the sky, laughing softly. She took off the high heels, and stepped outside into the increasingly falling rain. She looked up to the sky again, closing her eyes, letting the cool rain wash over her face and clothes.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, with a slight hint of laughter.

"I always go outside when it's raining." Clary said, twirling around a few times.

"You're going to get soaked." Jace said, suddenly right beside her.

"Oh, come on, Jace. Stop acting like such an old man. Live a little." Clary laughed as she looked up at him.

"You're going to pay for that." Jace said, picking her up. "I am no old man. Especially not in bed." Jace said, winking.

Clary laughed. "Let me down!"

"Nope." Jace said, nearing the pond. As he neared the bank, he stepped in, taking Clary along with him. As soon as they were deep enough, he let go of her, causing her to sink into the pond water. She came up quickly, to find him laughing.

"Jace!" Clary said giving him a slight shove, but still smiling.

"I told you that you would have to pay. Now we're both going to smell like the bottom of a pond." Jace said, smirking at her.

Clary lunged at him suddenly, landing in the circle of his arms. She felt the heat immediately rise in her cheeks. She was expecting him to move away. After a few awkward seconds, Clary detangled herself from his arms, and swam back to shore.

Still in the middle of the pond, Jace watched her go, wondering why he missed the feeling of her in his arms.

**Okay, not much douche Jace this chapter, sorry.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.**

**

* * *

**_Come home, come home. Cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long.  
And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me—_

"Hello?" Clary answered as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Clarissa. Or should I say, afternoon?" Valentine Morgenstern replied coolly.

"Was there a reason you were calling, Father?" Clary said, hurrying out of bed, grabbing her work clothes on her way.

"You know we have our Labor Day picnic every year. Your mother would like you to come." Valentine said. "Would you like to use the private jet?"

She felt the cheeks flush angrily. "And _you_ know I don't like using money like it grows on trees. I appreciate the offer, Father, but when I said I was going to make it on my own, I meant it."

"You're being highly unreasonable, Clarissa." He insisted.

"I'll be at the picnic. And I'll be flying with Southwest Airlines and not the private jet." She said, and before he could start protesting, she added, "Oh, and expect an extra person."

"And who would that be? Isabelle Lightwood? I thought she was coming up anyway. The Lightwoods are invited this year, like always." He said, his steely voice sounding distracted.

"No, not Isabelle. The Waylands are invited, though, right?" Clary asked, throwing on high heels.

"Of course. The Waylands are one of our dearest friends, Clarissa." Valentine responded. "I have to go. What day do you expect to be flying in?"

"Probably September fourth." She replied. This gave her four days to get ready.

"Okay. Goodbye, Clarissa."

"Goodbye, Father—" She started, but he had already hung up.

Clary just sighed, used to this type of behavior from her father. He was a difficult man, but she knew that in his own way, he did love her. He just chose not to show it very often. Her mother, Jocelyn was always the more affectionate parent, and Clary was more like her, look wise and personality wise. Clary's brother, Jonathon, was more like her father, in both ways as well. Although Clary and Jonathon were complete opposites in every way possible, he still protected her fiercely and always been the big brother.

As she walked into the office, many people stared at her with open mouths, and when Clary glanced at them in confusion, they quickly blushed and went back to work. Perplexed, Clary entered her office. She had worked her way up in this office, although she was nowhere near to being "the boss". Although, she was high enough on the business ladder that she got her own office, for which she was grateful, even though it was tiny. Isabelle Lightwood sat at her desk, with an amused expression on her face.

"Why was everyone staring at me?" Clary asked, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Maybe it's because you're wearing a twelve hundred dollar engagement ring on your finger." Isabelle said, totally at ease as she twirled a pencil with her fingers.

"Please." Clary snorted. "Is it so hard to believe that I actually have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Isabelle said. "But it's not like he's technically your boyfriend. It's fake. So, technically, you don't have a boyfriend."

"But they don't know that." Clary replied. "Get off of my desk chair. I've got work to do."

"You're right, you do." An eerily calm voice remarked.

"Imogene." Clary said, swallowing nervously as she turned to face the intimidating older woman.

"Tardiness is not accepted, Miss. Fray." She said, staring daggers at her.

"I know that, Imogene. It won't happen again." Clary said, already turning back to her workload, assuming her boss would leave.

"You've said that numerous times, Clarissa. And, don't think that I'm going to treat you special just because you're the famous Valentine Morgenstern's daughter." She said icily.

"I would hope you wouldn't treat me special." Clary said, meeting the older woman's glare. "Although, I must say, Kaelie Williams is tardy every day, and is not given half the hassle I am given."

"Miss. Williams is a very charming young woman, and as seeing she just started here, I'm giving her some time to adjust." Imogene replied with a look with enough venom to poison an elephant.

"She has been working here for two years. I think she's had plenty of time to adjust." Clary replied with just as much venom.

"If you're going to have that kind of an attitude with me, Clarissa, you are fired!" Imogene practically shouted.

"You don't have to fire me." Clary said strongly. "I quit."

"Clary.." Isabelle started.

"No, Isabelle. I'm sick of this bitch." Clary replied, not even looking at Isabelle.

Imogene gasped angrily. "You will _not _talk about me that way."

"Why not?" Clary just shrugged. "You're not my boss anymore, Imogene. I don't have to respect you."

Imogene just glared at her once more, then huffed angrily, and walked out of the room. Clary began packing up the few personal things she had in her office. She knew her decision had been a bit rash, but this had been boiling in her for a while. Imogene Herondale had always had a burning hatred for her father for some odd reason, and had always been incredibly unfair to Clary since she had started at the business that the older woman had created. For two years, and one year of internship, Clary had taken the poisonous glares and rude remarks in silence. But, today was just the wrong day for Imogene to push her.

"So, what the hell was that, Clary?" Isabelle's voice brought her back from her reverie.

"She pushed me." Clary replied simply, gathering up her belongings. "I'm just going to go back home. I'll see you later."

Clary walked out of the old stuffy building, and into the muggy New York air. Although it was September already, the air was still thick with humidity. And at noon, the air was especially unbearable. A horn honked at her, and she absentmindedly gave them the finger. She thought that had gotten rid of them, until the car pulled up beside her.

"Buzz off, jerk." Clary said, not even looking at the driver.

"Is that anyway to talk to your fiancée?"

Clary groaned. This really had to be the worst day ever. Looking up at the sky, she muttered. "What did I do?"

"Me." Jace said, smirking. "That's probably why you have such bad luck."

"Shut up. I'm really not in the mood right now." She practically growled at him, continuing to walk farther.

"You were in the mood two months ago."

That was the last straw. She turned to face him, eyes blazing. "Leave me the hell alone. I'm saying this for your own good, before I flip out, and end up killing you."

"You care about me? That's so sweet, Pippi." He replied. "Look, how about I take you to lunch? I'll tone down the douche, I swear."

Clary eyed him warily, weighing the pros and cons. The pros were getting to eat something, and probably good food, too. The cons were eating the food with Jace, and his sarcastic remarks. She was just about to start walking again, before her stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Looks like your stomach decided for you." Jace said with a grin.

Clary just rolled her eyes once more, before getting into the passenger seat next to him. He just glanced over at her, as if he were surprised that she got in the car, before he started up the engine again.

"So, where are we going?" Clary asked curiously.

"My favorite restaurant." Jace said mysteriously. "So, did you get fired?"

"No," Clary said indignantly. "I quit."

"Why?" Jace asked, looking over at her questionably.

"Imogene is a bitch." She said stiffly. Jace busted out laughing, causing her eyebrows to knit together in confusing. "What's so funny?"

"She's my aunt." Jace explained, still chortling.

She felt instant terror wash over her. "Shit. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's okay." He said, still smiling. "She's like the devil incarnate."

"I thought that was you." Clary said sarcastically.

"Me? No, I'm the angel in the family." He replied, while pulling into a parking lot.

"Right." She snorted. "So, where are we?"

"The best undiscovered restaurant in New York City, Taki's." He explained, coming around to open her car door for her.

"How gentlemanly of you. I'm impressed." Clary admitted, stepping out of the car.

"I'm not an asshole all the time, you know." He teased. "Just ninety nine percent of the time."

Clary just laughed, and followed him into across the parking lot, into Taki's. The building was unmarked, a simply painted gray over the bricks. The only thing that gave it any recognition was the word "Taki's" on the glass door. Intrigued, Clary followed Jace into the restaurant, and was immediately enveloped in a delicious aroma. She sniffed appreciatively, and once again, her stomach growled ravenously.

"This smells delicious." Clary remarked, sliding into the booth across from Jace.

"I know." Jace said, grinning.

The waitress came over then, smiling seductively at Jace, and completely ignoring Clary. "What can I get you to drink, handsome?"

"I'll have a Coke. Clary?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I'll just have water." Clary ordered, glancing at the menu.

As Clary glanced over the menu, her eyes wandered over the menu to look at Jace. He was very handsome, she supposed. The only bad thing about him was that he already knew that, and practically shouted it to everyone he met. She studied him closely as his eyebrows knitted together, trying to decide what to order. Even doing the simplest of things, he looked gorgeous. Clary realized with a pang of jealousy. She just hoped that their child got his looks, but hopefully not his ego. She could only deal with one.

"Yes?" Jace said, his smile staring to rise.

"You have something on your face." Clary blurted out quickly, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment for being caught staring at him.

"I know I don't have any thing on my face." Jace said, meeting her eyes. "Reflective tables."

Clary glanced down, and soon realized, with a rush of idiocy, that the tables did have a mirror like surface. "Well, I wasn't looking at you."

"I do believe, Miss Fray that you were checking me out." He accused with a smirk. "Don't be embarrassed. If I were you, I'd check myself out, too."

She was saved from responding by the waitress coming back with their drinks. After ordering their food, Clary and Jace sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Clary sipped her water, looking everywhere but the boy in front of her. Jace just simply sat back with ease, watching her with an amused look on his face.

"Were you planning on going back home for Labor Day this year?" Clary asked, finally acknowledging him.

"No." Jace said. "Why, were you?"

"Well, I wasn't going to, but my mother and father are insisting, so I have to." She said, nervously playing with the string on her skirt.

"Have fun." Jace drawled slowly. "I'm sure the richest of the rich will be happy to see you."

"You're coming with me." She informed, meeting his eyes. "I need my fiancée with me."

"Ah, you finally admitted you need me. Well, then I'd be happy to, Clarissa." He said with a grin.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's all I could get out of my stupid head. Haha.**

**Anyway, reviews! I love them!  
**


End file.
